Birdie, Angel, and the Hootie the Goldfish
by beaglelvr93
Summary: A kinda pointless drabbleshot. Wouldn't you like to know what it's about? Go read, and review! Fluffy, BB if you squint.


I don't own Bones and this is a weird little drabble/shot.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB Birdie

When she was in collage, Temperance Brennan couldn't keep a cactus alive. She had no experience with breaking the rules, pets, children, or love. She thought she would make a horrible pet owner therefore she never so much as had a goldfish. She had always wanted a goldfish...

That all changed on a rainy day when, while walking back to her dorm across campus, Tempe found a cardboard box. She bent down to look inside and discovered a small black kitten. The poor thing was soaking wet, shivering, and mewing pitifully.

Tempe knew it would die if she didn't take care of it so she picked it up, deposited it into her warm jacket pocket, and headed for the cafeteria. Sneaking around to the back, Tempe quickly looked around to see if she had been followed. Seeing no one, she darted through the door and into the kitchen.

The kitchen was filled with steam and enticing smells, but this didn't interest Tempe. She put her backpack by the door and, clutching the shivering kitten to her chest, bolted for the large refrigerator at the back of the large kitchen. Once there she threw open the door, grabbed the first carton of milk within reach, and beat a hasty retreat out the back door with her backpack.

Slinking into her dorm room, Tempe dumped her bag on the floor and flumped onto her bed. She placed the kitten on her pillow and then went into the bathroom. When she returned she was carrying a towel and an eyedropper. Scooping up the kitten, she proceeded to towel dry it off. Walking over to the microwave in the small shared kitchenette, she put a cup of milk in for 30 seconds.

Once the milk was warm, Tempe walked back over to where the kitten lay on her pillow. Picking up the eyedropper, she preceded to feed the kitten until it was purring in content. At this moment there was a large commotion at the door; her roommate had come back from her classes.

"Sweetie! Where have you been?" asked the tall brunette. The girl walked over to _her _bed and dropped a backpack, sketch book and a box of pencils onto it before plopping down herself. "Sweetie, what is that?" The girl asked, moving over to Tempe's bed to look at the kitten.

"I found him in a cardboard box out on the street, Angela! I couldn't just leave him!" She exclaimed, handing the kitten over to Angela.

"Oh he's sooo cute!!!" Angela squealed. "We _have_ to keep him. What's his name?"she asked.

"I don't know... We aren't aloud to have pets, Ange, and I don't know how much more milk I can sneak..."

"You snuck milk from the kitchen?! Cookie's gonna be pissed!!! And I'm sure as long as no one in the dorm minds and no one finds out about him, it should be fine. Let's name him Birdie!" The kitten mewed in response. "See, he likes it! Don't you, Birdie..." Angela crooned.

"You can't name a cat Birdie!" Tempe exclaimed.

"I think the name has stuck, Sweetie."

"Oh alright. But as long as he doesn't cause trouble!"

_Birdie lived to be 13. After collage he lived with Tempe, and sometimes Angela. Everyone in Tempe and Angela's dorm knew about the cat, and people would often stop by to visit. They were never caught, but Birdie became legendary when he got loose in the kitchen one day and caused Cookie to drop a bag of flour on him in fright. From that day on he was always more gray than black._

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB Angel

Dr. Temperance Brennan was cold. It was snowing heavily, and it was just her luck that her car had broken down three miles from her apartment. Sighing, she looked up and finally saw her building in the distance. She was just about to pull open the side door when she heard a whimper. Looking around, she discovered that the sound was coming from a nearby alley. She walked down it, and lifted up the cardboard box where the sound was coming from. Inside was a small, shivering beagle puppy.

"You're just like Birdie was, aren't you?" she asked the quivering ball of fur. The dog looked up at her with big, sad eyes. "Stop giving me the 'Booth look'!" she complained to the puppy, who yipped at her. "Oh, alright. Just don't make too much noise, ok? I have some cranky old geezers living across the hall and I don't want to get in trouble..." She picked up the puppy and carried him up her apartment.

Once inside, she grabbed a towel and heated up some milk. After the pup was clean and dry, Tempe could clearly see the markings on her back. The black marks looked just like wings.

"Like angel wings..." Tempe mused. "Is that your name? Angel?" The puppy looked up from her place in Tempe's lap. "Hello, Angel." Angel wagged her tail.

_The next morning..._

"Bones! I know you're in there!" An impatient Booth yelled. Sighing at his partner's door for not opening, he pulled out his spare key. Opening the door, he walked into her living room.

"Bones, come on, wake u-" He stopped short at the site of his partner sleeping on her couch, a puppy curled up on her chest. At his approach, Angel woke and wagged her tail.

"Hey there little guy, where did you come from?" Booth asked, crouching down to pet her head.

"Booth?" asked Brennan sleepily, opening one eye.

"Morning Bones! Where'd the pup come from?" He asked.

Bones sat up strait, pulling Angel into her lap. "I found her on the street, and she adopted me. Her name's Angel." Booth raised an eyebrow.

"You live in an _apartment_ building, Bones. You can't keep a dog." he reasoned, reaching out to pull the puppy into his arms anyway.

"I'll buy a house." She answered stubbornly. Booth laughed.

"For the dog? That's a bit much, Bones."

"No, for me _and_ Angel. My publisher has been urging me to buy a house anyway, she says I need to use my money, and that a best selling author shouldn't be living in an apartment." She stated simply.

"You live at work, Bones. You can't take care of a puppy." Booth argued.

"I'll bring her to work, and when she's old enough, I can have her trained as a police dog or a cadaver dog. They are really helpful."

"By the way, cover your ears when Angela sees her because she is going to let out a very loud ear piercing squeal." Bones added, now playing with the beagle's ears.

"How do you know?" Booth asked, curious.

"Well, in collage I had this cat named Birdie..."

_Bones bought her house shortly after she and Booth started dating, which was shortly after she found Angel. They moved in together, and had Angel trained as a police/cadaver dog. Everyone in the Medco-Legal lab knew the beagle, and the security guard started keeping a box of biscuits on his desk for when Angel would come to visit. While Bones and Booth were working cases and Angel wasn't needed, the dog would wander the Jeffersonian, making friends with everyone. Mostly she just slept under the Angelator or watched the team work. She lived until the ripe old age of 18, and was held responsible for killing Hootie._

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB Hootie

"Booth! Get in here!" Bones yelled from her office.

"What is it, Bones?" asked Booth, popping his head around her door.

"I should ask you. Why is there a goldfish on my desk?" she asked, pointing to the small goldfish bowl complete with goldfish and fake plastic plant.

"Happy birthday, Bones! You said you always wanted a goldfish..." He said, going over and giving his girlfriend a quick kiss.

"But... why? What am I going to do with a goldfish?" she asked.

"You look at him, Bones. It's supposed to be relaxing."

"Him? You named it?" she asked, incredulous.

"Yes, his name is Hootie." Bones stared at him.

"Can I ask _why?_"

"You know, Hootie and the Blowfish! I thought it was funny, Hootie the Goldfish, Hootie and the Blowfish..." he trailed off at the look on her face and shook his head in disbelief. "You don't know what that means."

"No, I don't."

"Hootie and the Blowfish is a band, Bones. I'll lend you a CD. Just... accept the goldfish, and call him Hootie please?" He said, heading out of her office.

"Ok...?" She said to an empty office. Angel trotted through the door ten minutes later, stopped short, and growled menicingly at Hootie.

"What's wrong, Angel?" Bones glanced at the fish. "I don't really like the name, either." She went back to her work.

The next day the goldfish was gone and the bowl was on the floor. Wet paw prints were seen heading away from the scene of the crime.

_Hootie lived about two days. Angel had a serious grudge against him. _

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

This was just some pointless nonsense that I thought was kinda cute. I want Bones to get a pet on the show... Review!


End file.
